TOW the List In Which Kurt and Blaine Find Out
by flylikeadcriss
Summary: AU sibling!Anderberry and Klaine. Kurt finds out Blaine loves him. Does he love him back? Is he too late? What drama will ensue? Will Kurt ever get to use Santana's birthday present? Warnings: Light cussing, light sexual references


**AN: This is my first FanFiction. Like, ever. But I tried really hard so I hope you like it. It's based mostly on the FRIENDS episodes "The One Where Rachel Finds Out," "The One Where Ross Finds Out," and "The One With The List," and there are some references from other episodes in there if you look.**

**It's AU: Basically Blaine is Rachel's little brother. he's been at Mckinley since the beginning but didn't join Glee until Season 2's year. Let's just say it's at the beginning of Kurt's Senior year, Blaine's already in Glee Club, and Sam never left. All the Klaine drama last year? Never happened. Kurt went to Dalton and came back. (Jeremiah is mentioned, though.) Just go with it; it makes sense. **

**I don't own Glee, FRIENDS, Wicked, RENT, West Side Story, or Buckcherry. Really, I don't own anything except a laptop. **

* * *

><p>Kurt took a deep breath, preparing himself for the onslaught of noise that was sure to come as soon as he entered the room. Releasing it, he reached out and pulled the door open to reveal the New Directions choir room—and all of New Directions.<p>

"Kurt!" Rachel squealed, directing the attention of the room to him.

"Dude!" Finn bounded up to him. "Happy birthday, man!"

Kurt mentally rolled his eyes but despite smiling at his brother.

"Hello, Finn, people," he paused, then clarified, "and Rachel."

"Kurt!" Rachel pulled him into a tight hug, talking a mile a minute. "Happy birthday! We got a cake, and we're all here! Well, except Blaine, but I already see too much of him at home. Oh, and I've chosen what song I'm going to sing to you as your gift! Meet me at the auditorium after school. Bring tissues. This is so exciting!"

She paused for breath, and the rest of the club gratefully took the opportunity to wish Kurt a happy birthday. Kurt hugged Tina and Mercedes in turn, then sat down in a chair in the middle of the risers.

The others followed as he glanced around and asked, "Where's Blaine?"

Rachel sighed. "He kept bugging me to make your party a different day because he wanted to be here… but he had a dentist appointment and our Dads weren't letting him get out of it, and we had already planned everything, and of course we have to have your party on your actual birthday-"

"Rachel!" Kurt cut her off. "I get the picture."

Santana held up one well-manicured finger.

"One second," she announced, then reached into her bra and plucked out a small gift-wrapped box. Kurt looked at it with mild revulsion as she held it out to him with a smirk.

"You kept my birthday present down your shirt?" he whispered in shock. "That's disgusting. Do I even want that?"

Artie raised his eyebrows.

"That's actually kind of hot," he said. Finn nodded, and Rachel jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow.

Santana rolled her eyes and shoved the box at him.

"It's from me and Britt," she informed him. Brittany smiled serenely at him. "I wouldn't open it here if I were you," Santana continued. "It'd probably freak out Finnocence here."

Finn stared at the box with furrowed eyebrows before his confused expression melted into a horrified one.

"_Please _tell me you didn't get my brother condoms for his birthday," he implored Santana, who smiled devilishly at him.

"They're ribbed for your pleasure," she informed Kurt, winking.

"Lube too," Brittany interjected happily. "So he can have safe dolphin sex."

Finn whipped around to face Kurt, whose face had gone beet red.

"Y-you're not actually…?" he begged of Kurt, who now glared at him.

"Grilled Cheesus, Finn, calm down. Santana is just being inappropriate. Besides, it's none of your business anyway."

Finn smiled in relief and said absentmindedly, "Good, because that would mean that Bl-"

"Kurt!" Mike cut in, shooting a look at Finn, whose eyes widened in realization of what he had almost said. "We've got a present for you too. Tina?"

Tina smiled sweetly at Kurt and pulled a gift bag out from behind her chair. She handed it to him, and peeked inside before quickly grabbing her and hugging her tightly.

"It's that scarf I loved so much! Oh, Gaga, this is going to go so well with the jeans I just bought." He turned to Mike and said, "Thank you both. I love it."

"Wait a second," Puck suddenly said, then reached out to grab his backpack and dig through it. He produced a tiny box with a bow tied around it. "Blaine gave it to me to give to you, since he wasn't going to be here."

He gave it to Kurt, who pulled the ribbon open and carefully pulled the lid off of the box.

"Oh my God," he said, so quietly that the others barely heard it. "He remembered!"

"Remembered what?" Sam asked, leaning in to look along with the rest of the club.

"It was like months ago, we were reading Vogue and I saw this pin on this model and I told him that it was just like one my mother had when I was a little boy! I can't believe he remembered!"

Quinn looked at the pin in disbelief.

"It's so beautiful! It must have cost him a fortune," she said in wonder.

"I can't believe he did this!" agreed Tina.

Finn scoffed, and said, "Oh, please. Blaine? Remember last year when he fell in love with Jeremiah and bought him that ridiculously expensive pair of designer pink sunglasses?"

Everybody in the room froze. Puck, Mike, Sam, and Artie all turned to glare at him. The girls and Kurt all stared at each other in wild disbelief, then turned on Finn.

"What did you just say?" Kurt said carefully, his eyes wide.

Finn's face went white, and he stammered, "Uh… pink sunglasses?"

Kurt nodded slowly, then said, "No, the… the love thing?"

"Um… you know… the… uh." Finn gave up talking and dropped his head in his hands.

"Oh my God," Kurt whispered.

"No, no, no, no…" Finn mumbled desperately.

"Yeah, just keep muttering in quiet despair. That'll turn back time," Puck said, patting Finn's shoulder.

Brittany, who had been staring at them with her brow furrowed for the past two minutes, suddenly sat up straight.

"This is unbelievable," she said.

"Did you just get that?" Santana asked, looking at her questioningly.

"I just figured out that Blaine loves Kurt," she explained, making Kurt jump slightly and look up from the box in his hands. "Are we still on that?"

"This is really big," Mercedes interjected.

"No!" Finn said quickly. "It's not, it's tiny. It's miniscure."

Rachel rubbed his arm comfortingly and said patiently, "Miniscule, Finn. Or miniature. Miniscure isn't a word, remember?"

Finn nodded, and then looked around frantically at the rest of the boys for help. They shrugged at him helplessly.

"Well, does he want to go on a date with me? Does he want to ask me out?" Kurt pleaded.

"Well," Sam said, "given that he's madly in love with you, he probably wouldn't mind a trip to the Lima Bean together, you know?"

Kurt turned to Rachel. "Did you have any idea? I mean does he ever talk about me?"

The boys all scoffed while Rachel shook her head.

"He never said anything," she said.

Sam laughed, and said, "Not to you. He wouldn't shut up around us."

"Oh, I love Kurt," Puck said lovingly in a very bad imitation of Blaine's voice.

"Oh, do you think he likes me? He probably just thinks I'm Rachel's dorky little brother…" Artie joined in.

Kurt glared at them, but admitted, "Well… I do. Did?" He suddenly stood up. "I have to find him. I have to talk to him, I need to tell him-"

Rachel smiled widely, and then frowned.

"Wait, are you going to tell him something good?" she asked.

Finn nodded and said, "Yeah, because if you're going to tell him something bad it can probably wait."

Kurt sunk back into the chair.

"I… I don't know…" he said.

Sam patted his shoulder, but immediately withdrew his hand when Kurt smacked it away from him.

"Maybe you should sleep on it. Talk to him tomorrow," he said.

Rachel nodded, and said, "I won't say anything to him, don't worry. I'll let you talk to him."

Kurt smiled at them, and said, "Thanks, guys. Anyway, can we have cake now? It's the one day of the year I have an excuse to eat something so bad for my hips."

* * *

><p>Rachel lounged on her bed, talking to Kurt on Skype while the West Side Story soundtrack played in the background. She hummed along to I Feel Pretty while Kurt talked.<p>

"I mean, what do you think I should do? He's your brother. Does that bother you?" he asked. Rachel stopped humming and sighed.

"Kurt, I want him to be happy. I mean, he fell in love last year and look where that got him. Jeremiah rejected him but still kept the sunglasses, so Blaine was single and out two hundred dollars. I don't want that to happen again." Rachel paused. "But if you're planning on really going out with him and not breaking his heart, then I'd be thrilled to see you get together. We could be brother and sister-in-law!" She smiled happily.

Kurt smiled back, the bit his lip.

"I think…" he said slowly, "I think I'm going to go for it. Blaine's amazing. I just never thought about it that way, you know? And he is really cute, especially when I sleep over at your house and he doesn't have his gel in and his hair gets all fluffy-"

"Kurt!" Rachel interrupted. "I'm really happy for you two, but I'd rather not have to listen to you talk about his… physical attractiveness." She wrinkled her nose, and Kurt laughed.

"Just don't say anything, ok? I have to go, but I'll talk to him tomorrow." With that, Kurt waved at the camera and logged off.

Rachel walked down the stairs, willing herself to keep quiet about Blaine's secret getting out. She knew she wasn't the best at keeping secrets (which she did not need pointed out to her rudely, thank you Santana) and would have to be careful.

"Rachel?" said a voice from the kitchen. Rachel followed it to find one of her dads poring over a takeout menu. "This new place has vegan eggrolls; I thought you might like to try it. It's just you, me and your dad tonight."

"Where's Blaine going to be?" Rachel asked absentmindedly, taking the menu from her dad and examining it.

Her father beckoned her over, grinning, and whispered, "He has a date. He met a boy at the dentist today and apparently they're going to dinner. He's so excited; it's adorable. He's panicking over what to wear."

Rachel's eyes widened in horror, and she backed away from her father.

"Dad, I have to call someone," she said frantically. "Just… order me the eggrolls and some brown rice, okay? Love you!" She pecked him on the cheek and dashed up the stairs to her room, leaving her bemused father behind.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up…" Rachel muttered into the phone as it continued to ring. Why wasn't Kurt answering? She hung up in frustration and tried Finn's phone, but it went straight to voicemail. Rachel gritted her teeth and made a note to yell at Finn about not charging his phone again. As she pushed the button to call the Hummel-Hudson family's home phone, she peered out the window. An unfamiliar car was pulling into the driveway.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed as the doorbell rang and Kurt's home phone went to voicemail too. Grimacing, she quickly texted Kurt in the hopes that he would get the message before the next morning, then crept out of her room to spy on the foyer from the stairway.

A boy (a very attractive boy, she had to admit) was walking Blaine out the door as her dads called after them that Blaine was to be home before eleven, and for them to have fun.

Rachel groaned and slid to the floor, leaning against the banister and wondering how she was ever going to fix this.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into school the next day with a big grin on his face. Rachel was trying to keep up with him and kept calling for him to wait for her, but he was too distracted to care.<p>

His date with Sebastian had gone amazingly. They had gone to dinner at Breadstix, Sebastian had paid and opened doors for him like a gentleman, and they had talked for hours. Sebastian was in a glee club too—the Warblers, at the private school in Westerville—and loved the same kind of music as Blaine. And honestly, how many guys, gay or not, were out there who loved Katy Perry? Not many.

Rachel finally caught up to him at his locker with a huff. She opened her mouth, obviously about to give him a lecture about proper hallway etiquette in accordance to siblings or something, but closed it when she saw Kurt walking towards them.

Blaine smiled. Kurt was… amazing. Blaine had pretty much been in love with Kurt since sophomore year, when Rachel had started bringing him home for sleepovers and Blaine would casually hang around Rachel and her friends while they watched musicals and sang in the den, hoping for chances to get to know him. Joining Glee club with him had been extremely helpful, and now he was able to call Kurt his friend, if nothing more.

Besides, Blaine was moving on from that. He was going to be Kurt's friend, and still get to read Vogue with him and be the person he came to when he wanted to sing a duet with another boy. He could be Kurt's friend and see where things went with Sebastian, because God only knew that he had no actual chance of dating Kurt.

Rachel, Blaine noted, was acting very strangely. She dashed up to Kurt before he could reach them and pulled him into an empty classroom across the hall. Blaine shrugged and turned back to his locker, humming and replaying the best parts of the night before in his head.

He glanced over to the door to the classroom Rachel had dragged Kurt into just in time to see them emerge. Kurt looked dejected and Rachel was walking close to him, talking soothingly. For one moment, Kurt's eyes met Blaine's when Kurt glanced over Rachel's shoulder at him. Then Kurt averted his gaze and walked away.

* * *

><p>Glee Club that afternoon was filled with tension. Rachel had made sure to inform everyone of what was going on, and to order everybody to keep Blaine from figuring out that anything had happened at all.<p>

Mr. Shue, of course, had no idea what was happening with his students. He swore that there was new drama every week, but the kids were being awfully silent about this particular issue.

"What's going on?" he asked his students after examining them for a minute.

"Nothing!" said Finn quickly. "Nothing's going on! We're great!" He smiled unconvincingly.

Mr. Shue raised his eyebrows.

Rachel raised her hand.

"Mr. Shuester, although I am very happy that my younger brother has found romance," she said, sparing a glance at Blaine, who scowled at her, "it has come to all of our attentions that Blaine's beau is the lead singer of our biggest competition for Sectionals." The rest of the club looked at each other with a mixture of suspicion of Blaine's boyfriend and irritation at Rachel. "Disregarding any other issues some of us may have with this budding relationship," she continued, this time with Kurt glaring at her as subtly as he could, "surely you would agree that we have every right to be cautious? It's a rookie mistake to let the enemy seduce you."

"_Jesse!_" Blaine coughed loudly. Rachel whipped around to face him.

"You weren't even in the club then, Blaine! Besides, we're dealing with your treachery right now."

"Calm down, Rachel," said Mr. Shue. "I'm sure we can trust Blaine's judgment, and it's certainly not my job to get involved in any of your love lives. Is there anything else going on? You all seem a little… on edge."

Blaine smiled widely.

"I'm great Mr. Shue," he said happily. Kurt frowned behind him, and the rest of the glee clubbers groaned quietly.

Kurt plastered on a fake smile.

"It's all good," he said.

"Okay…" Mr. Shue nodded. "Now, I know that you guys wanted to do Kurt's party yesterday, but we have to get to work today. This week, I want you all to sing a song from your favorite musical," he said, and continued to speak over groans from most of the club, "and try to make it personal to you. I know that some of you may not have much experience in this genre, but this week is about pushing your boundaries. "

Kurt and Rachel shared a grin. The week was definitely looking up.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rachel walked out of second period to see Kurt standing by his locker with Blaine, the latter talking Kurt's ear off.<p>

"He's just, he's so sweet, and I know it's only been a couple days but I feel like I know him so well, you know? And we're going bowling tonight, which is totally cheesy but you know I like cheesy stuff-"

"Blaine!" Rachel called, reaching them. "Are you still seeing that spy?" She cast a sympathetic look at Kurt, who looked away. "Honestly," she continued, "there are much better options. Who aren't out to get our setlist."

"Rachel," Kurt said through clenched teeth, "just… let him be with Sebastian." He turned to Blaine. "He sounds great," Kurt said honestly, "and I'm happy for you."

Blaine grinned and thanked Kurt.

"I have to go to class," he said. "I'll see you guys!"

Rachel looked at Kurt, but he shook his head.

"Don't," he said, holding up a hand. "It's fine, really. He's happy, it doesn't matter how I feel. I'm too late."

"If he knew how you felt," Rachel said tentatively, "it might make a difference."

Kurt shook his head again.

"I have to get to class too," he said. "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Blaine was heading for the cafeteria just seconds after the bell for lunch rang. He walked quickly down the hall so he could beat the lines, but stopped short when he heard a familiar voice coming from the auditorium as he passed the doors. His curiosity won over his hunger, and he crept inside as quietly as he could.<p>

Kurt was standing on the stage alone, singing. His voice sounded beautiful—his voice always sounded beautiful to Blaine. Blaine recognized the song, too. Growing up with Rachel Berry meant that Blaine had plenty of knowledge when it came to Broadway.

He carefully sat down in a seat near the top to watch.

_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that boy._

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that boy_

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_He who's winsome, He wins him_

_Gold hair with gentle curl_

_That's the boy he chose_

_And heaven knows_

_I'm not that boy..._

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and pearl_

_There's a boy I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that boy..._

Blaine stayed in his seat, wondering what Kurt could be singing about. He didn't think that Kurt was harboring any feelings for anybody at the moment… was he? Blaine felt the pang of jealousy before he could stop it. No, he couldn't be having those thoughts. He was going to be with Sebastian. Kurt was just his friend.

"Blaine?" A soft voice brought him out of his reverie.

Crap. Kurt had seen him.

"Oh. Kurt! I'm sorry, I just heard you singing…" Blaine trailed off.

Kurt climbed up to where Blaine was sitting and sunk down into the seat next to his.

"It's okay," Kurt said. "Was it any good?"

Blaine nodded.

"It was amazing," he said truthfully. "I mean you're always amazing. Everything you sing is amazing."

Kurt smiled shyly and looked away.

"If you don't mind me asking," Blaine said tentatively, "why that song? Is there somebody that you were… I don't know, singing about?"

Kurt looked conflicted.

"I guess, lately," he said slowly, "I've been having feelings for someone." Blaine tried not to grimace, but he was silently boiling with envy. "But he likes another boy and," Kurt continued, laughing somewhat bitterly, "I'm not him, obviously."

"Who?" Blaine asked, trying to stay calm. "I mean, who wouldn't want you? You're, like, perfect."

Kurt stayed silent but lifted his eyes to look into Blaine's. After a second, Blaine's eyes widened, as he understood.

"Oh," he said softly, not breaking away from Kurt's gaze. However, Kurt dropped his eyes from Blaine's and looked away.

"You… You've had feelings?" Kurt nodded slightly and Blain continued. "For me? You have feelings for me."

Kurt looked up then. "Well, you had feelings for me first," he replied defensively.

"Oh," Blaine said again. "You knew about my- how did you know?"

"Finn told me," Kurt said, still slightly defensive, "on my birthday. When you were at the dentist."

Blaine sat back in his seat, mind reeling. "At the dentist," he repeated dumbly.

"Meeting Sebastian," Kurt finished.

Blaine opened his mouth to reply but froze as his phone began to ring. The chorus of Teenage Dream continued to play until Blaine reached a shaking hand into his pocket and pressed the green button to answer.

"Hello?" he said weakly. A male voice sounded on the other end, but Kurt couldn't decipher it.

Blaine pulled away from the phone for a second to say, "It's Sebastian... he said he would call me during lunch; I need to… talk to him?" He phrased this like a question, so Kurt nodded.

"I'll see you in Glee," he said, then stood and walked out of the auditorium.

* * *

><p>That day in Glee, things were awkward as ever. Somehow everybody knew what had happened in the auditorium, but nobody was talking about it. Kurt and Blaine sat at opposite sides of the room, carefully avoiding each other's eyes.<p>

Even Santana's brilliant—and quite risqué—rendition of Out Tonight from RENT didn't completely get rid of the lingering sense of apprehension that had settled in the room. It did have all of them dancing by the end of it, though, and Santana had fully taken advantage of her opportunity to dance sexily and she, Brittany, and all but two of the boys were thoroughly enjoying it.

After the bell rang, all of the girls and Kurt left the room. Blaine made to leave too, but Finn called him back.

"Dude," he said, "we need to talk to you."

Blaine sighed and turned to face the boys, who were all looking at him with pity.

"This Kurt thing is messing with the club," Mike said. "Are you going to go out with him or what?"

"I don't know!" Blaine replied, distressed. "I've only been seeing Sebastian for a few days, but I really like him. But I've loved Kurt since, like, forever."

"I know!" Artie said suddenly. "It's easy. We need to make a list of both of their pros and cons so you can make a fair decision."

Blaine stared at him.

"That… is actually an okay idea. I could try that," he said.

Sam ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and held a pen at the ready.

"Do Kurt first," he suggested.

"Kurt…" Blaine thought about it. "I guess he's a little high-maintenance."

Sam nodded and wrote this down.

"Maybe he's kind of bitchy and overemotional sometimes," Blaine continued reluctantly.

Finn nodded and said, "That's true." Sam continued to write.

"Ok," Blaine said. "Well, Sebastian likes the same music as me, so we have that in common."

"Likes… girly… pop… also," Sam muttered as he wrote, and then gestured for Blaine to continue.

"He's the lead singer of the Warblers, and that's pretty prestigious and all," Blaine admitted.

"Popular… at… all-boy Hogwarts." Sam wrote this down as well.

"Well, what about cons for Sebastian?" Mike asked Blaine, who suddenly looked lost in thought.

Finally, he just said, "He's not Kurt."

* * *

><p>The boys all met again in the choir room the next morning, and pressed Blaine for information.<p>

"Well?" Finn asked eagerly. "Did you do it?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, smiling softly. "And it wasn't that bad. He got mad and stormed out of Breadstix so I had to pay the bill and get Rachel to pick me up… but it was so worth it. Now I can talk to Kurt about all this."

"What?" Everybody looked up to see Kurt and the girls enter the choir room. "What happened?" Kurt asked again.

Sam grinned.

"Blaine broke up with Sebastian," he told Kurt. The girls all started to whisper excitedly, but Kurt just looked to Blaine.

"Really?" he asked softly.

Blaine stood and walked over to him.

"Really. It's always been you, Kurt," Blaine said, stepping closer to Kurt.

Neither seemed to be aware of their surroundings as Kurt tilted his head down and Blaine tilted his head up and their lips softly brushed. They didn't notice the happy chatter of the girls or Finn's protests to watching his brother kiss somebody or even Mr. Shue walking into the room and stopping in shock, trying to figure out when this had happened.

They finally pulled apart to see everybody staring at them. Both of their faces went bright red and they pulled apart, coughing awkwardly.

"Um." Mr. Shue seemed to be at a loss for words. "Let's all take a seat?"

Blaine sat and pulled Kurt down to sit next to him, smiling at him. Kurt grinned back, then glanced down as something caught his eye.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at the piece of crumpled notebook paper next Blaine's shoe. All of the boys glanced down at it and simultaneously panicked. Puck quickly reached down and plucked the piece of paper off of the ground. Kurt, who by now had realized that something was up, grabbed for the paper.

"Let me see!" he said, even as Puck crumpled up the paper and tossed it to Finn. "What's going on?"

Finn caught the paper looking at a loss for what to do with it. Rachel, who was sitting next to Finn, poked him.

"Finn," she said patiently, "let me see the paper."

"Don't give it to her, Finn!" Artie cried, but it was too late. While Finn was looking around for help, Rachel had snatched the paper from Finn and smoothed it out. She read for a second, and then looked up at the boys, who were all groaning in defeat.

"What's this?" she asked slowly.

"What?" Kurt asked, and pulled his hand out of Blaine's to lean over and read over Rachel's shoulder.

Blaine dropped his head into his hands.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly, and Blaine looked up at him. "Blaine, did you write this?"

"Technically I did," Sam said bravely, "so you should totally yell at me, not Blaine."

"Blaine," Kurt said again. "Do you really think this? That I'm high maintenance and bitchy and too emotional?"

"No!" Blaine said quickly. "No, just in comparison to some people, you're maybe a little more emotional, but that's not a bad thing, and I don't mind it-"

"'Some people.'" Kurt repeated. "Who is 'some people', Blaine? Sebastian? Because apparently," Kurt said, glancing at the list again, "not only is Sebastian more popular than me at Gay Hogwarts, but he likes better music, too! Obviously the fact that he also enjoys blasting stupid teenage girl pop music means that he's _so _much better than me!"

"No, Kurt!" Blaine protested. "That's not what it means! And look, look what else it says about him, look at his 'cons' column!"

Kurt glared at the piece of paper, then at Blaine.

"He's not Kurt? Isn't that a good thing, considering how bitchy and emotional I am? God, I can't believe you! And you," he whirled on the other boys, "you helped with this?" He threw the list down and stormed out the door. Blaine chased after him, and everybody else sat in shocked silence.

"Great idea, Artie," Mike muttered.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't sit with the rest of the club at lunch the next day. Neither did Tina and Mercedes, as they had taken it upon themselves to comfort Kurt. Rachel decided to let them take care of Kurt for the time being, because she and the rest of the club had to have a word with her idiot brother.<p>

"I know I screwed up," Blaine said as soon as they all sat down. "I blew it. You don't have to yell at me."

Rachel opened her mouth to do just that when Brittany's serene voice cut her off.

"Don't worry, Blaine," she said, smiling. "Kurt will forgive you and you'll be together and use Kurt's condoms."

Blaine chose to ignore the many questions that the second half of that sentence brought to mind, and responded, "How do you know, Brittany? He probably hates me. "

Brittany laughed like it was obvious and said, "Because he's your lobster."

Everyone looked to Santana, because she could often translate Brittany-speak for them.

"Lobsters mate for life," she explained.

"So it'll be ok," Brittany assured Blaine.

Blaine nodded before turning to Rachel so she could yell at him.

* * *

><p>Kurt probably would not have gone to Glee that day if Mercedes and Tina hadn't made him. He still sat silently, glaring at the wall as Mr. Shuester talked, until he heard Blaine's voice.<p>

"Mr. Shue?" Blaine said. "Can I sing something? It's not Broadway but it's something I really, really need to say."

Mr. Shue looked over at Kurt, who had resumed looking at the wall as if it had killed his grandmother, and nodded.

Blaine stood up, picked his guitar up from behind his chair, and walked to the front of the room.

He cleared his throat and said, "I really messed up this week. I said some things that totally came out wrong."

Kurt raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement but didn't look at Blaine.

"Because, if I could sat them again, I would say them right. I would say that I love how much you care about everything. Everyone knows that you care about your clothes, because you look fantastic every day, and I love that. But I know that you care so much about your friends, and I know how much you put into your music. I know that you're so, so strong, and that you're not afraid to show yourself or what you're thinking. And I love all of that. So much."

Blaine coughed and looked away from Kurt, then started to strum his guitar.

_Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away_

_I missed you and things weren't the same_

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:_

_This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days_

_You get older and blame turns to shame_

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way_

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right_

_Oh yeah sorry!_

As the last note faded out, Kurt slowly turned his face to look at Blaine. He stared at him for only a few seconds before standing and waking over to him.

Blaine looked up at Kurt. Kurt smiled slightly and leaned down and kissed Blaine. Blaine let go of his guitar and let it hang by the strap as he brought his hands to Kurt's face.

They broke apart, and Blaine whispered, "I'm sorry. I love you, and I love _everything_ about you."

Kurt smiled shakily.

"I love you too," he said.

Brittany clapped excitedly. Kurt and Blaine looked up at her to see that she was grinning hugely.

"See?" she said proudly to the group. "He's his lobster."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, first FanFiction. So reviews would be appreciated so, so much. Thank you :-)<strong>


End file.
